


Hellblazer

by SapatonX69



Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), EXO (Band), Hellblazer
Genre: Constantine! AU, M/M, cdf13, cdflopinhos, vertigo! AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapatonX69/pseuds/SapatonX69
Summary: Depois de voltar do inferno pela segunda (ou décima?) vez, Park Chanyeol Constantine resolve tirar umas ferias (mesmo que relutante), com seu vizinho e suposto amante em um chalé lá no fim do mundo, mas é claro que com a vida que Chanyeol leva ele sabia que nunca se pode tirar férias.[CONSTANTINE!AU] [CHANHUN|SEYEOL] [CDF13|CLUBE DOS FLOPINHOS]
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi amores, boa noite\dia\tarde  
> Venho trazer minha contribuição para o Clube dos flopinhos desse mês, com duas coisas que eu amo DC E CONSTANTINE!!!! Amo demais os HQ, o filme, os filmes animado, amo demais o personagem e tal.  
> Bem, eu não li todas as HQ do Hellblazer e por isso, eu acho que a personalidade não está tão parecida e espero que os fãs não fiquem putos comigo e tal.  
> Espero que gostem <3

**I - Constantine tirou uma folga**

A geada noturna insistia em apagar meu cigarro, meu peito ainda arde e é bem possível eu contrair uma infecção por conta do ferimento. Pela segunda ou décima vez, (não faço ideia) estou voltando da porra do inferno, se eu tivesse em uma competição eu seria um dos juízes, pela minha vasta experiência indo e voltando do submundo. Nem me lembro do motivo dessa vez, pouco me importa também, só quero um copo de Uísque e minha cama.

Encosto no poste, tiro minha mão do ferimento e como pensei, está cicatrizando, se eu conseguir chegar e beber qualquer merda com álcool, eu consigo me recuperar em paz. Já estou cansado, meu corpo não é mais o mesmo, talvez essas experiências infernais estejam me sobrecarregando, ou não, é melhor eu parar de pensar e ir logo para casa, quero me livrar desse cheiro de enxofre.

Avisto meu apartamento e acelero meus passos, entro e vejo o porteiro dormindo com sua televisão ligada, o elevador está quebrado, que maravilha! Lá vamos nós subir oito lances de escada, podia melhorar?

Enquanto subo as escadas, apago meu cigarro na parede e o deixo por ali mesmo, vejo a vizinha do andar de cima descer com grandes sacos de lixo e me julgar, dou um boa noite e sou ignorado. Finalmente chego ao meu andar, encosto-me à parede recuperando o ar e já vou pegando as chaves do bolso, giro a maçaneta e, vejam que surpresa, está aberta. Me pergunto como não depenaram o meu apartamento ainda.

Finalmente, Deus! Corro até a geladeira e pego minha amada garrafa de **Jack Daniels** , pego qualquer copo na pia e me sirvo, meu corpo até relaxa, o meu tanque está quase cheio. Acendo outro cigarro e me sento no chão, apesar de imundo e fedido, estava com saudades daqui, afinal um lar é um lar.

_Nirvana, ovos e... Bacon?_

Abro meus olhos lentamente, sentindo a claridade os queimar. Sinto cheiro de ovos e bacon, minha visão ainda está um pouco turva, mas consigo identificar a silhueta no fogão cantarolando _Smell Like Teen Spirit._

Vejo _Sehun_ de roupão, seu cabelo preto molhado, fones de ouvido e fritando os ovos, enquanto balança os quadris conforme o ritmo da música, sem contar seu cover fajuto de doer os ouvidos. Apoio-me na geladeira e levanto do chão, sinto até o osso da minha bunda estalar, ele se assusta e tira os fones.

— Acordou, princesa. Pensei que tinha infartado ou coisa parecida. — Ele desliga o fogão e vai até o escorredor pegar algum prato. Puxo uma cadeira e sento.

— Bom dia, você tomou banho aqui? — pergunto enquanto o vejo me servir o café da manhã — Aliás, como você entrou aqui?

Ele puxa outra cadeira, fazendo um rangido horrível, sinto uma pontada na cabeça. Ele senta com seu prato em mãos, reparo ter menos comida que o meu.

— Você deixou a porta aberta, como sempre — ele responde enquanto enche sua boca de comida, suas bochechas ficam iguais às de um esquilo. — Por onde estava dessa vez?

— Inferno, demônios, o mesmo de sempre.

— Você demorou dessa vez, pensei que estivesse morto.

Paro de comer, olho para seu prato novamente e só uma fatia de bacon. _Idiota_ , sempre se preocupando comigo, dou minhas duas fatias e ele me olha surpreso.

— Não se preocupe comigo, já fui e voltei de lá inúmeras vezes. — Ele suspira. — Não morri antes e não vai ser agora.

Ele larga o garfo no prato, apoia seu rosto entre suas mãos e olha reflexivo para o nada. Eu conheço esse olhar, _Kit_ fazia essas mesmas pausas quando eu voltava de qualquer enrascada que me metiam. Sehun me lembra dela.

— Constantine, eu estava pensando, por que você não para de vez com essa vida? — Ele agora olha para mim.

— O problema não sou eu querer, o problema vem atrás de mim. — Ele termina de comer e pega o meu prato e o dele e os leva para pia. — Essa é uma vida sem férias.

Ele permanece em silêncio enquanto lava minha louça, posso imaginar sua expressão, era a mesma que Kit fazia. Droga, por que estou permitindo outra pessoa entrar em minha vida? Parece que eu não aprendo mesmo. Acendo um cigarro.

— E tirar uma folga? Isso pode? — Ele fecha a torneira e se vira para mim secando as mãos no roupão. – Viajar, que tal?

— Viajar? Você sabe que eu acabei de voltar do inferno, não é?

— Sei, mas antes que o capeta venha buscar sua alma de novo, a gente podia fazer alguma coisa.

Ele morde o lábio e olha para baixo. Dou uma risada de canto e passo as mãos pelo meu rosto, respirando fundo. Como falar um não, sem parecer um babaca? Olha, não me entendam mal, mas isso não é uma boa ideia, eu irritei as pessoas erradas, seres errados que contam os dias para virem foder meu rabo de vez. Não quero ninguém se machucando por minha causa de novo ou morrendo, estou cansado de ficar de luto.

O silêncio se instaura, eu não estava pronto para mandá-lo embora e ele ir. Eu queria viajar com ele, fazer o caralho a quatro que ele quisesse, mas não posso, não devo me dar o luxo de gostar de alguém de novo.

— Não me leve a mal, mas não — digo direto. — Não é você, sou eu e você sabe disso.

Ele cruza os braços e solta aquelas risadinhas sarcásticas, volta a olhar para mim e se aproxima até ficar perto suficiente para eu sentir sua respiração contra meu rosto.

— Park Chanyeol Constantine, tô pouco me fodendo para sua vida, se tem demônios, anjos qualquer merda vindo atrás de você. — Ele sorri. — Eu gosto de você.

Suspiro derrotado, por que esses pirralhos são tão insistentes? Quero entender a cabeça das pessoas que insistem em ficar comigo depois de eu dizer que vendi minha alma para três demônios e, eles virem pessoalmente buscar, lutar contra vampiros e despertar a fúria infernal, a pessoa vim dizer _‘’ah tá bom, vamos dar uns beijinhos’’_. Não consigo entender essa geração atual, esses jovens de hoje tem um fetiche por ocultismo, só pode.

Não é a primeira vez que temos essa conversa e sempre acaba desse jeito, ele vencendo a discussão e eu sem opção ao não ser o expulsar do meu apartamento, não dava certo como podem ver, ele sempre volta.

Ouço alguma coisa vibrar e vejo o celular se mover na mesa, ele o pega e fica mexendo até voltar a atenção para mim.

— Você promete pelo menos pensar sobre isso? — Ele se aproxima, voltando a me encarar.

Sem saída concordo, só para ver se ele para de me encher o saco, ok? Não é como se eu fosse realmente ir. Ele sorri empolgado, puxa meu rosto e me beija. Apenas com aquele selar, sinto meu corpo esquentar. Ele se afasta e quero puxá-lo novamente, mas não o faço.

— Preciso ganhar meu pão, até mais tarde.

Ele vai para meu quarto e volta com suas roupas em mãos, ele sorri e vai saindo, mas não sem antes dizer:

— Tranque a porta.

(...)

Depois de trancar a porta, tomo um banho que parecia ter lavado minha alma, nunca esfreguei tanto antes, só para tirar esse cheiro de inferno de mim. Estou deitado assistindo alguma coisa na televisão, não sei o que, pois não estou prestando atenção.

Só para recapitular, eu gosto do garoto, quero ficar com ele, mas minha vida é muito fodida, qualquer resquício de felicidade nela é esmagado pelo meu passado, ou em alguns casos, meu presente, meus amigos de banda, namoradas, _Astra_... Todos sofreram por minha causa. Só não quero ferrar com a vida de mais ninguém. Ele é jovem, pode encontrar alguém melhor do que eu por aí, alguém sem estar com problemas até o pescoço.

_“Dois corpos foram encontrados totalmente carbonizados, a perícia informou que ambos os corpos estavam sem sangue e órgãos, a polícia suspeita que pode ser uma organização de tráfico de órgãos...”_

Cacete, isso cheira a problema. Eu acabei de voltar, tenha dó. Talvez sejam vampiros, mas estou sem paciência para enfrentar qualquer coisa. Aonde nós estávamos...? Meu celular toca e hesito em pegá-lo, mas é melhor atender. O pego e vejo o número de _Baekhyun_ brilhar. Falando em problema...

— Como está o trânsito? — pergunto acendendo um cigarro. Não posso perder o habito.

_— Mesma bosta de sempre, como foi no inferno?_

— Mesma bosta de sempre, tem algo pra mim hoje?

_— Você deve ter visto o jornal, ou não, mas para relembrar acho que temos problemas com vampiros de novo. —_ Baekhyun buzina e manda alguém se foder. _— Se estiver recuperado, podemos ir ver..._

— Ah, acho que não, fiquei três meses fazendo tour pelo inferno só para recuperar a alma de uma mulher suicida, e a última coisa que eu quero saber é de vampiros.

_— Vai tirar a semana de folga? Se ninguém botar fogo no seu rabo e beber seu sangue antes, é claro._ — Ele afasta o telefone e ouço falar o preço da viagem de táxi por fora e pelo aplicativo **99**. _— Você vai ignorar esse possível problema? Cê sabe que é impossível, eles sempre te acham._

— Quer saber? Talvez eu tire mesmo, tô precisando mesmo. — Ele suspira derrotado. Sei que ele não vai insistir mais. — Viajar, não sei, quero ficar longe dessa merda toda, pelo um menos um pouco, posso?

_— Claro, quem sou pra te impedir? Boa sorte Chanyeol._

Desligo e jogo meu celular na cama. Não é que o pirralho conseguiu o que queria? Para contextualizar vocês, _Byun Baekhyun Chas_ é meu melhor amigo, acho que posso chamá-lo assim, ele sempre me acompanhou nessas enrascadas sobrenaturais e, em muitas delas, perdendo seu precioso carro. Baekhyun é o típico pai de família patriota que adora defender sua família e seu país de qualquer ameaça, desde neonazistas doentes por superioridade racial até de um bando de demônios querendo romper o equilíbrio e dominar a terra. Mas tirando toda a parte de sermos o _“Salsicha e o Scooby”_ do mundo real, ele é um excelente amigo que me ajudou a escapar de inúmeras enrascadas.

Talvez não seja tão ruim viajar com Sehun. Qual é? Vou ter que repetir de novo que acabei de voltar do inferno e estou cansado para caralho, realmente eu não posso tirar férias nessa minha vida, mas uma folga não vai me matar... Assim espero. E tem outros magos, caçadores de vampiros, exorcistas e tem a _Liga da Justiça_ que deve estar bem desocupada agora, enfim, Park Chanyeol Constantine vai tirar uma folga.

(...)

Já eram quase onze e meia quando Sehun chegou, soube pelo barulho da porta dele abrindo e fechando, não estava o esperando, é que as paredes dessa espelunca são finas, tipo, por exemplo, estou ouvindo os vizinhos do andar de baixo treparem, eles estão mandando ver.

Calço os meus chinelos, acendo mais um cigarro e vou até seu apartamento. Bato três vezes e o espero abrir a porta, quando abre, o vejo com o cabelo molhado e uma toalha enrolada na cintura, ele usa roupa em casa? É a segunda vez que o vejo assim, não que eu esteja reclamando, é claro, a visão é bem bonita, gostosa é a palavra certa.

Ele abre passagem para eu passar, eu entro e me jogo no sofá. Ele some pelo corredor e não demora muito a voltar vestindo uma calça de moletom preta e secando o cabelo. Ele senta ao meu lado bruscamente me fazendo pular, senti até a mola bater na minha bunda.

— Então, estava com saudades? — ele pergunta, com sua típica expressão de deboche e seu tom sarcástico.

— Queria saber para onde vamos viajar?

Sua boca se abre, seus olhos se arregalam em completa surpresa, ele até para de secar o cabelo.

— Sério? Tipo, sério mesmo? — Ele balança meus ombros. — Aconteceu alguma coisa, por acaso? — Sua expressão muda de surpresa para desconfiança. Poxa, por que ninguém espera nada bom de mim? Não precisam responder.

— Não aconteceu, você tinha razão...

— Pe-Perai, eu tinha razão? Park Chanyeol Constantine falando que eu tenho razão, realmente aconteceu alguma coisa.

— Se continuar tirando com a minha cara, mudo de ideia.

— Não, pode continuar, querido. — Ele cruza seus braços me olhando com aquela cara de _“aí tem, hein”._

— Como eu ia dizendo, eu preciso tirar pelo menos dois dias de folga, relaxar.

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, um sorriso de pura felicidade, ele me puxa para um abraço, entrelaça seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e eu rondo sua cintura com os meus. Ficamos trocando calor ali, eu não consigo entender o motivo de tamanha emoção, não era como se a gente fosse casar ou morar juntos, só íamos viajar juntos... Só. Ele se separa, continuo com meus braços em sua cintura.

— Eu tava pensando em ir para o interior, meu pai tem um chalé abandonado por lá, pode ser? — ele sugere.

— Claro, você quem manda, chefia — respondo dando de ombros. Para mim tanto faz mesmo, qualquer lugar que me proporcione paz está ótimo.

Ele fica mais animado, levanta e começa a falar sobre o lugar, os comércios que teriam no caminho e como é tranquilo por lá. Tudo o que eu preciso, olha Deus ou qualquer coisa/entidade que esteja aí em cima, só essa semana não fode comigo, por favor! Lembra que além de um belo filho da puta, sou um humano também.

Sehun senta no meu colo e me beija. Parecíamos um casal, se minha vida não fosse uma merda eu o pediria em namoro.

(...)

Quando Sehun disse que o lugar estava abandonado, eu pensei que só estava um pouco empoeirado, mas não, minha rinite — que eu não sabia que tinha — atacou. Cada passo que eu dou, uma nuvem de poeira sobe. O lugar é no meio da floresta, um chalé pequeno com três quartos, os móveis estão cobertos e os lençóis estão pretos de tanta poeira. Deixo minha mochila em cima de uma mesa qualquer e vou fumar na varanda, observar, dar uma respirada em ar puro. Sehun sumiu pelo chalé procurando alguma vassoura, não sei como me sentir agora, faz anos que não viajo para apenas relaxar, claro, nesses anos viajei para fugir de algo ou para encontrar algo... O que eu quero dizer é que meu corpo se desacostumou com o lazer, nos últimos tempos meu lazer era beber até cair na sexta à noite, dormir e acordar para assistir reprise de alguma série dos anos oitenta, tirando todo lado sobrenatural, é claro, e negociar com padres antigos da era medieval — não lá muito amigáveis —, ou eu bato ou apanho, a segunda opção é a que mais ocorre.

— Pode vim me ajudar, achou que só porque o lugar é do meu pai, eu ia limpar tudo sozinho? — Sehun surgiu com uma vassoura e um alvejante em mãos.

— É, pensei. — Ele me estende a vassoura e a pego, apagando meu cigarro nela.

Fiquei limpando esse lugar a tarde inteira, sério, eu devo ter rinite. De tanto que eu espirrei, um pedaço do meu cérebro deve ter voado pelo meu nariz. O lugar não ficou limpo, mas habitável talvez, minha casa parece um puteiro de tão suja, é o máximo que eu consigo fazer... Sehun foi tomar banho e mandou eu fazer o jantar, ele comprou algumas comidas enlatadas, vamos ver o que eu consigo fazer.

A cozinha é o menor cômodo, tem o tamanho que o banheiro deveria ter, o lugar é bastante velho, todos os móveis são feitos de madeira, os eletrodomésticos são datados e a geladeira nem tem luz, lembra um pouco a casa do meu pai. Mexo na sacola e vou tirando nosso jantar. Vejamos, feijão, arroz no saquinho e a minha preferida salsicha enlatada, vou caprichar aqui.

Sinto seus braços se entrelaçarem no meu peito, sinto sua boca encostar-se as minhas costas, sem perceber estou sorrindo. Eu me sinto bem perto dele, talvez uma vida tranquila assim não fosse tão ruim. E se eu fugisse com ele para longe? E se a gente morasse aqui por um tempo? Eu poderia viver tranquilamente com ele... Não, é sonhar demais, como disse antes, não é eu querer, nessa altura da minha vida eu não posso escolher, fugir, me isolar não adiantaria, _Baal_ está atrás de mim, não para me matar, ele sabe que é impossível e por conta disso ele destruiria qualquer resquício de felicidade. Deixo a cozinha e vou tomar um banho, ele fica responsável por colocar a mesa, me tranco no banheiro e tateio meus bolsos. Cadê a droga do meu cigarro?

(...)

Depois do nosso “banquete”, filmes de terror dos anos oitenta (e uma transa), nos aprontamos para finalmente dormir. No quarto só tem uma cama, um criado-mudo e um guarda-roupa pequeno com duas cobertas rasgadas, quatro travesseiros com um cheiro forte de mofo que fez meu nariz, já irritado, arder de novo. Lugar cinco estrelas, hein.

Sehun deita sobre meu peito, eu o abraço o protegendo em meus braços e ficamos acordados por um tempo apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro, sendo iluminados pela luz da lua. Está um clima legal.

— Chanyeol? — ele sussurra meu nome.

— Sim?

— Sabe por que eu sugeri essa viagem?

— Não. — Eu sei que era uma pergunta retórica.

— Eu... — ele parece incerto nas palavras, o ouço respirar fundo algumas vezes. — Queria alguma lembrança feliz com você, Constantine.

Olho para seu rosto, ou tento, já que ele não me olha, posso ver apenas o topo da sua cabeça e seus dedos torcendo minha camisa.

— Quer dizer... não que eu não seja feliz com você, mas... eu pensei que você tivesse morrido e... eu queria ter um momento legal para eu poder lembrar caso...

— Como assim? — Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas...

— Até seis meses atrás você estava com câncer terminal, eu fiquei arrasado. — Ele me olha. — Eu ia te perder, porém você me disse que tinha achado a solução e sumiu por três meses, eu fiquei sem notícia nenhuma sua e nem Baekhyun sabia aonde você estava...

— Eu te disse que eu ia voltar...

— Eu sei, mas você sumiu! Sem nem dar notícias, eu fiquei sozinho pensando que minhas únicas lembranças de nós juntos eram, ou a gente transando ou bebendo, nada realmente especial. — Ele segura minha mão. — Eu não queria que você fosse só mais um cara na minha vida, um namoro temporário, eu gosto mesmo de você.

Ah droga, o garoto me ama, sou um babaca mesmo. Ele só quer um romance de verdade, romance mesmo e eu nunca se quer o levei para jantar, cacete... A gente está a quase dois anos juntos, eu só tenho tentado afastá-lo de mim e o tratado como alguém qualquer. Eu já disse isso algumas vezes, mas volto a repetir, ele merece alguém melhor do que eu, alguém que o ame intensamente e dê todos os momentos especiais que ele merece... Entretanto eu estou aqui, claro, além de estar fugindo dos meus problemas, eu acho que eu também quero um momento feliz com ele, lembrar-me desse sorriso lindo, nem que fosse só por esse fim de semana..., mas que papo de apaixonado é esse, Park Chanyeol Constantine? Eu estou amando o cara, estou completamente fodido.

— Me desculpe por ser um babaca. — Seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos. — Não posso te prometer felicidade eterna, mas eu posso tentar.

Ele ri primeiro e depois sorri, ele me abraça escondendo seu rosto em meu peito.

— Não mude muito, eu gosto de caras babacas como você.

Meu corpo vai despertando aos poucos, meus olhos não querem se abrir, é como se um trator tivesse passando pelo meu corpo. Passo a mão no lado da cama que deveria estar ocupado, abro meus olhos e estou sozinho. Me espreguiço e limpo a baba que escorria, Sehun se levantou tão cedo? Calço meus chinelos e vou para o banheiro, nada, aproveito para lavar o rosto e escovar meus dentes. Ele deve estar fazendo o café da manhã.

Vou para a cozinha; nada. Sala; nada. Varanda... nada. Ando pelo lugar com mais pressa o chamando e nada, saio do chalé e procuro pelos arredores e nada... Cadê ele? Seu carro está aqui, as chaves estão intocadas. Tem um posto aqui perto, vou ir lá verificar. Finalmente saio do mato, vejo a estrada e não muito longe um posto de gasolina familiar. Apresso os passos até lá sem olhar para os lados, ao chegar, um velho todo sujo de graxa vem me atender, isso é uma mecânica também? Pergunto se ele viu o homem que me acompanhava ontem, passamos aqui antes para comprar mais quatro maços de cigarro, ele negou, mas ponderou e disse que sim, ou acha que sim, ele me explica que ontem de madrugada estava fumando um baseado e viu o que parecia ser um homem carregando em seus braços um garoto branco de cabelos negros, mas como ele estava chapado, achou que era brisa e nem deu bola. Puta que me pariu, puta que me pariu.

Volto correndo para o chalé, será que alguém o sequestrou... Ou melhor, algo o sequestrou. Eu disse caralho, eu tento fugir, mas a porra do problema sempre, sempre vem atrás de mim. Caralho do inferno... Baekhyun pode me ajudar nisso, mas antes preciso saber aonde Sehun está, preciso de uma roupa usada dele, vasculho pelo quarto em busca de qualquer coisa e acho uma cueca suja dele, vai servir.

Enquanto me visto, ligo para Chas, que depois de quatro toques, me atende.

_— São sete e meia da manhã de domingo, espero que tenha um bom motivo. —_ Ele boceja e posso ouvir as vozes dos seus filhos no fundo. _— Desistiu da folga?_

— Preciso da sua ajuda, pegaram o Sehun...

_— Seu namorado universitário?_

— Sim, o pegaram e preciso que você venha para cá.

_— Ah cara, a Taeyeon vai me matar..._

Reviro os olhos e visto o meu sobretudo bege.

— Vou ser rápido, eu acho. Só vem, vou abrir um portal para você.

_— Tá legal, você me deve essa._

Desligo o celular o jogando em um canto qualquer, cruzo minhas mãos e desenho um círculo de fogo no ar. Recito o feitiço e o círculo vai girando até a imagem de Baekhyun trocando a fralda da filha caçula surgir. Ele olha para o lado e solta um grito agudo, como uma mulher, pelo menos ele já está vestido. Taeyeon aparece e pega o bebê, me cumprimenta e some novamente. Olho para o relógio, o tempo está passando porra.

Sem paciência, enfio minhas mãos pelo portal e puxo Baekhyun pela gola da camisa, ele dá um _tchauzinho_ para Taeyeon e fecho o portal. Chas revira os olhos enquanto ajeita a gola da camisa, acendo outro cigarro enquanto pego a cueca de Sehun. Baekhyun olha com certo nojo para ela, como se já soubesse que estava usada.

— Do que você vai precisar? — ele pergunta, observando o lugar. — Local daora.

— Preciso de sal grosso, você trouxe?

— Eu nunca ando sem, cara. — Ele enfia a mão no bolso da calça e me entrega um saquinho vermelho, amarrado com um laço preto.

Abro o saquinho e desenho com o sal uma _Triskele_ no chão, coloco a cueca no centro e recito o feitiço. A cueca começa a levitar e aos poucos ela vai se torcendo, até uma fumaça branca sair dela e formar um tipo de tela em minha frente.

— Me mostre o passado — ordeno e cores começam a pintar a fumaça e imagens se formam.

A primeira imagem que aparece é do Sehun enquanto assistimos filmes, ele ri depois de se assustar com um monstro, meu peito se contorce com uma sensação estranha. Ordeno novamente que a fumaça avance um pouco mais, ela obedece e muda a imagem para quando fomos dormir, a figura dele me abraçando e escondendo seu rosto em meu peito, traz novamente a sensação, que saco. Depois de toda a enrolação e amor, com risos debochados do Baekhyun no fundo, finalmente posso ver o que aconteceu. Eu estava dormindo que nem uma pedra e nem senti ou ouvi ele se levantar e correr até a janela, como se algo o chamasse. Ele colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e se ajoelhou no chão, como se algo o estivesse atormentando, ele se parecia comigo quando mais jovem, na minha adolescência, quando demônios, fantasmas e espíritos obsessores me atormentavam por anos. Eu me vejo em Sehun, desde quando ele sofre por isso? Por que nunca me contou? Droga, Sehun, me desculpe por não ter percebido.

Ele se levanta do chão e volta a olhar pela janela, ele parece mais calmo, ou pelo menos está tentando ficar. Do nada, uma grande sombra negra surge e o pega pelo braço, Sehun fica paralisado pelo ataque repentino, a coisa soca seu rosto tão forte que ele desmaia e seu rosto sangra, a luz lunar bate nele e posso ver o filho da puta, _Balthazar_. Pensei que tinha me livrado desse mestiço de merda, mas como dizem, tudo que é ruim volta.

O desgraçado pega Sehun no colo, fica alguns segundos parado me encarando com um sorriso amarelo de revirar o estômago e, finalmente, ele desaparece. A imagem começa a se embaralhar e volta com Balthazar carregando Sehun pela estrada, não seria mais fácil ele conjurar um portal? Ah, entendi, ele queria ser visto, espertinho ele. Seu destino era a fazenda _Hempstock_ no final da estrada, uma fazenda abandonada? Claro, por que não?

— Já é o suficiente, obrigado — agradeço e a fumaça some, a cueca cai, sua cor está um pouco amarelada. — Vamos, você dirige.

Baekhyun se espreguiça e coça a cabeça, estava quase dormindo.

— Eu sempre dirijo, Constantine.

(...)

A fazenda fica um pouco longe, tanto que acabei com meu maço de cigarro só naquela viagem. Baekhyun ficou me zoando o caminho todo, dizendo que nunca me viu meloso daquele jeito com ninguém, nem mesmo Kit que foi meu grande amor. Por pouco não o empurrei do carro em movimento. Espero que Sehun esteja bem, quero chegar logo e descer o cacete naquele filho da puta, ele vai me pagar, vou arrebentar ele tanto que vai demorar anos até conseguir mover o dedo do pé. O Sehun tem que estar bem, ele está bem.

Avisto a fazenda, o lugar parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento. Baekhyun para em frente à entrada e saio do carro apressado. O lugar está podre, vacas mortas, galinhas destroçadas, bostas por todo lado e um cheiro horrível, olho para trás e Chas está vomitando. Olho ao redor e vejo um celeiro grande, aposto que estão ali. Sigo em direção ao celeiro, ouço os passos apressados de Baekhyun me acompanhando.

A porta está trancada, então a chuto até que ela cede caindo no chão, fazendo um misto de poeira e palha subir. Coloco a mão na boca para tossir, o lugar está escuro, apenas uma fresta de luz entrando pela janela ilumina determinada parte do chão. Entro em passos lentos, atento a qualquer movimento, as únicas coisas que ouço são a respiração pesada de Baekhyun e nossos passos. Uma risada ecoa, me fazendo parar e Chas esbarrar em mim, ele se desculpa baixinho, a risada continua e um barulho de algo movendo atrai meu olhar para uma pilha de palha suja no canto. Minha visão ao breu se ajusta e vejo a silhueta de alguém sentado no topo, um homem de terno, com metade do rosto desfigurado e uma moeda tateando por seus dedos, o grande filho da puta, Balthazar. Eu posso ver seu sorriso amarelado, aonde Sehun está? Ele se levanta e pula alguns metrôs longe de mim, fazendo o chão tremer um pouco, enfio minha mão no sobretudo e retiro meu soco inglês benzido pelo papa IV. Vou desfigurar esse merda.

— Você demorou, Constantine. — Ele se aproxima da luz e posso ver seu rosto claramente agora. — Ficamos te esperando a noite inteira.

— Aonde Sehun está? Seu mestiço de merda — digo, trincando os dentes de raiva.

— Ele está _“descansando”_. — Ele faz aspas. — Como eu disse, você demorou e infelizmente fiquei com fome.

Ele diz tudo pausadamente, como se estivesse recitando um poema. Demorei um pouco para sentir o impacto das suas palavras e, quando eu senti, o meu corpo literalmente congelou, meu coração deu uma parada e todo ar saiu do meu pulmão... _FOME?_ Não me diga que ele...

— Eu te esperaria chegar, mas você demorou muito — ele continua a falar, suas palavras são como lanças sendo enfiadas no meu corpo. — Não resisti, não devoro _uma alma faz anos._

Alma... Alma... Ele... Eu cheguei tarde demais, Sehun está morto. Como uma descarga elétrica, corro em sua direção, Baekhyun grita pelo meu nome, mas não consigo parar. Balthazar começa a rir, o puxo pelo colarinho e desfiro um soco na parte desfigurada de seu rosto, ele cai no chão e parte da sua pele e sangue se espalha pelo chão. Ele continua a rir alto e eu continuo a socá-lo, até os nervos de sua carne surgirem, seu olho saltar da órbita e sua boca ser despedaçada até sua gengiva aparecer. E ele continua a rir, como se meus socos não fossem nada.

Paro de socá-lo, sentindo minha mão dormente e o deixo no chão, sua risada cessa e ele me encara com seus grandes orbes vermelhos amarelados.

— Isso é tão bom, Constantine, seu sofrimento — ele debocha da minha cara, sua língua passa pelos seus lábios destruídos. — Tão gostoso que consigo sentir o gosto dele.

Chuto seu estômago e ele cospe sangue, enfio minhas mãos novamente no meu sobretudo e pego minha água do _Rio Jordão._

— Você pode me torturar o quanto quiser, já estou satisfeito com o seu...

Interrompo sua fala, jogando toda a água na sua cara, suas palavras são substituídas por gritos estridentes e agonizantes, dou um sorriso de canto vendo a cara do miserável queimar.

— Chanyeol, achei ele — a voz de Baekhyun ecoa e me viro rapidamente.

Chas está com Sehun morto em seu colo, o rosto dele está pálido. Baekhyun se aproxima de mim o carregando em seus braços sem nenhuma dificuldade, o que é surpreendente. Olho o rosto pálido de Sehun, seus lábios estão brancos e seu cabelo acinzentado, isso está errado.

— Cara, ele está respirando.

Vejo o peito de Sehun subir e descer lentamente, pera aí... Ele está vivo? Mas Balthazar devorou a alma dele... Devorou? Como sou idiota, por que não pensei isso antes?

Volto para perto do desgraçado ainda se contorcendo no chão, Balthazar não é um demônio completo, ele não tem o poder devorar almas, como me esqueci desse detalhe, Deus? Como sou ingênuo, passa os anos e eu ainda não aprendo. O Puxo pelo colarinho de novo, ficando cara a cara com ele.

— Para onde você mandou a alma dele? — pergunto, fazendo questão de cuspir em sua cara. — Você é só um mestiço, não tem poder suficiente para comer a alma de alguém.

Ele abre seu olho “bom” com dificuldade, sua boca trêmula tenta formar um sorriso, mas o resultado é uma careta medonha, ele solta uma risada fraca.

— Me pegou, Constantine, como sempre. — Ele tosse e um filete de sangue escorre da sua boca. — Para onde mais eu iria o mandar? Inferno, bebê.

Puta que me pariu! Desfiro o último soco na sua cara e seu outro olho salta de sua orbe rolando pelo chão, o soco foi muito forte a ponto de toda sua carne na região da bochecha cair e seu osso ser exposto, eu disse que ia arrebentar esse merda. Piso no seu peito, seu corpo e seu todo dá um espasmo, pego meu livro de exorcismo.

— Vou te mandar de volta ‘pro buraco de onde você nunca deveria ter saído — digo e desenho uma cruz no ar.

Começo a pronunciar a oração em Latim, Balthazar se contorcer, seu corpo começa a expelir uma gosma preta, sair uma fumaça cinza. Baekhyun grita _que nojo_ ao fundo, não importa quando tempo passe, ele não se acostuma com essa parte.

Balthazar tenta levitar, mas o impeço o pressionando contra o chão com meu pé, seus braços se contorcem girando para trás até romperem e soltarem do corpo, suas pernas passam pelo mesmo processo e por último sua cabeça, aumento minha voz.

_— Nos vemos no inferno, Park Chanyeol Constantine._

Essas são suas últimas palavras antes do seu corpo se despedaçar e explodir em uma gosma preta e fumaça, o lugar é infestado pelo cheiro do enxofre. Limpo meu sapato, tirando a gosma nojenta. Ele voltou para o lar.

Volto minha atenção para os dois, Baekhyun ainda segura firmemente Sehun nos braços, acaricio os cabelos antes negro de Sehun e beijo sua testa. Desculpe, é tudo culpa minha.

— Ele vai ficar bem — Baekhyun me consola, olhando com pena para mim.

— Eu sei, vou recuperar a alma dele.

— Vai sim, o que vamos fazer agora?

— Adivinha? Inferno de novo e você precisa cuidar do corpo dele.

— Sem problemas, eu deixo ele lá em casa e...

— Não — o interrompo. — É perigoso demais, não quero colocar sua família em risco. Você sabe muito bem o que um corpo sem alma atrai.

Baekhyun concorda, ele sem dificuldade alguma senta no chão, segura Sehun no colo como um bebê. A cena seria engraçada se o cenário não fosse tão trágico. Meu apartamento nem pensar, casa de Chas também não... Ah não, quer dizer melhor sim, é o lugar mais seguro para os dois ficarem, o problema não é o lugar, mas quem mora nele agora.

— Já sei onde vocês podem ficar.

— Onde? — Chas pergunta mexendo no celular, eu o encaro por alguns minutos e ele se toca. — Lá, mas você não perdeu a casa para _Zatanna_?

— Sim e não, compartilhamos a propriedade, mas faz tempo que não evoco a casa.

— Tomara que _Z_ não tente te matar igual da última vez. — Baekhyun leva o celular até a orelha, posso ouvir a voz da sua esposa. — Oi amor, então...

Sento no chão igual índio, fecho meus olhos e me concentro em chamar a casa. Espero que realmente _Irene_ não tente me matar, bem provável que ela vai tentar. Respiro fundo e visualizo minha antiga casa, a famosa _casa dos mistérios_ , onde morei por anos com Zatanna quando namorávamos. Depois de tantas brigas e conflitos de ego, resolvi me mudar, entretanto a casa ainda é minha, apesar da mesma sempre preferir Irene. Uma sensação nostálgica acende em meu peito.

_“Constantine?”_

A casa me responde, abro meus olhos e o celeiro é destruído por uma forte ventania e uma casa flutuante surge do céu, ela não mudou nada. A casa aos poucos vai descendo até pousar no chão, causando um forte estrondo. Baekhyun e eu nos levantamos, a porta se abre e... Droga, ela está furiosa. Zatanna sai da casa e vem em nossa direção, precisamente na minha, estou fodido. Ela está com sua típica calça preta e corset branco, seus cabelos estão mais escuros e curtos.

— Oi Zatann...

Sou interrompido por um soco no rosto, quase me fazendo cair no chão. Não vou ficar bravo, eu mereço isso.

— Muita audácia sua voltar depois de tanto tempo, para minha casa — ela diz cruzando os braços.

— Sua não querida, nossa casa. — Cruzo os braços igualmente. — É bom te ver também.

— Você a abandonou, seu babaca.

— Infelizmente, você é tão chata que eu tive que fazer.

— Olha aqui, seu filho d...

Um pigarro interrompe nossa DR, Baekhyun aponta para Sehun e eu me lembro do que eu tinha para fazer. Zatanna muda completamente a expressão, da água para o vinho e sorri gentilmente para Chas, me apagando completamente.

— Quanto tempo Chas, estava com saudades. — Ela beija a bochecha de Baekhyun. — Como estão as crianças?

— Ótimas, a caçula já tem dois anos.

Eles continuam nesse papo de família, até a bonitona perceber Sehun adormecido em seus braços, ela coloca a mão na cabeça dele e fecha os olhos.

— Seu corpo está vazio, roubaram sua alma.

Aproximo-me deles e chamo a atenção dela.

— O que aconteceu, Chanyeol? — ela pergunta ao me olhar, acariciando a cabeça de Sehun.

— Balthazar pegou a alma dele e a levou para o inferno, vou recuperá-la. Preciso deixar ele na casa, sei que ele ficará seguro com você.

Ela me olha novamente, concordando sem dizer mais nada. Ela passa sua mão pelo corpo adormecido e fala para Baekhyun soltá-lo, e então o corpo de Sehun levita. Chas sacode os braços.

— Boa sorte no inferno, Constantine — ela fala.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela caminha em direção à casa junto ao corpo flutuante de Sehun a acompanhando, eles somem ao entrar. Baekhyun me abraça.

— E lá vai você de novo, tá na hora de você alugar um lugarzinho no inferno — Baekhyun brinca, batendo em meus ombros. Só mesmo esse idiota para me fazer rir numa hora dessas. — Volte inteiro, amigão.

— Não prometo nada, você tem algum cigarro aí?

Ele mexe no bolso da calça, tira um cigarro amassado e me dá. É o que temos para agora. Acendo ele, tragando a fumaça. Despeço-me de Baekhyun que corre para a casa, entra nela e some. A casa começa a subir e girar no ar até desaparecer por completo.

E voltamos à estaca zero, lá vamos nós, próxima estação: **_inferno._**


	2. II - Proxima estação: Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometido, ou não me lembro, venho com a continuação e o desfecho dessa fanfic, de antemão já vou dizendo que amei escrever essa fanfic, agradeço o pessoal do Clube dos flopinhos que me proporcionaram explorar minha criatividade e me fazer tomar coragem de finalmente elaborar e postar uma fanfic do Constantine, uma HQ/FILME que eu amo tanto... Tá bom, chega, bem, eu não acho que tenha ficado tão bom quanto o interior, mas acho que ficou divertido e espero que vcs se divirtam lendo <3   
> (Agradecimentos a fada: @seokieeya por ter betado, tank you)

Entro no carro de Sehun, ponho as mãos no volante respirando fundo tentando lembrar como se dirige, faz mais de um ano que não dirijo, quer dizer quase um ano, há seis meses peguei ‘’emprestado’’ o carro de Suho para ir até o hospital antes que eu morresse. Quando eu digo ‘’emprestado’’, quer dizer que eu roubei mesmo, era um momento desesperador porra! Consequentemente Suho ainda deve estar puto da vida comigo e eu meio que vou precisar dele para ir para o inferno. 

É agora ou nunca Chanyeol, ligo o carro, dou ré e ele desliza sobre o gramado, engato a marcha e volto para estrada. Não foi tão ruim, agora preciso enfrentar Suho. Jesus, por que todo mundo que eu conheço quer me bater? Ou matar? Ou os dois?

(...) 

Olha até que eu não fui tão mal, fui xingado menos vezes do que imaginei e sem nenhuma viatura atrás de mim. Acho que vou tirar uma nova habilitação, já que a minha expirou há dois anos. Estaciono em frente a igreja da cidade, vejo um homem com traços latinos varrendo as escadas, preciso ir agora.

Saio e bato a porta do carro com força atraindo atenção do homem, ele para de varrer imediatamente e fixa olhar em mim, sem piscar uma vez sequer. Subo as escadas sem pressa alguma, aumentando o suspense até ficar cara a cara com indivíduo.

\- Quanto tempo, _Orobas._

Um sorriso sarcástico surge em seu rosto, seus olhos mudam de castanhos para um total preto e metade do seu rosto desfigura expondo sua verdadeira face demoníaca. 

\- Constantine, quanto tempo, veio se desculpar com Suho? - Ele me questiona, com aquela voz de velho fumante.

Ele sabe que eu não vou me desculpar, só tá tirando com minha cara mesmo, ele sabe também que Suho 'tá louquinho pra descer o cacete em mim.

\- Preciso falar com Suho, é urgente – Digo enfiando as mãos no bolso procurando meu maço. 

\- Você só vem aqui quando é algo urgente – Volta a varrer o chão – Vocês humanos são todos iguais. Pode entrar. 

Passo por ele, esbarrando propositalmente em seu ombro e o escuto rir. O cheiro de vela e madeira velha invade meu nariz, me trazendo uma sensação nostálgica. Vejo Suho ajoelhado rezando perante a estátua de Jesus crucificado, ele está descalço. 

Vou explicar toda a situação aqui, vocês devem estar boiando. Lembram quando falei sobre os padres medievais que trocavam artefatos antigos e tudo mais? Então, Suho é um deles, o mais novo do clero moderno, há muito tempo ele, em busca de poder, fez um pacto com um demônio – Orobas – e um anjo, criando um conflito com quem ficaria com sua alma e resultado foi ninguém, ele ganhou a imortalidade e sua igreja é protegida pelos dois lados e de brinde o diabo deu um presentinho pela sua esperteza. Engraçado que quando eu fiz a porra do pacto com os demônios só levei uma puta surra. E é pelo presentinho que estou aqui.

Sento-me em um dos bancos, ele range um pouco como se estivessem quebrando. Suho para de rezar e se vira para mim. 

\- Quanto mais a gente reza, mais atraímos coisas ruins – Ele fala enquanto se levanta. 

\- É bom te ver também, padre. 

Ele limpa sua batina tirando a poeira e calça as suas sandálias. 

\- Veio se confessar, Chanyeol? – Ele beija seu rosário e o coloca no pescoço. 

\- Eu não sou muito de falar meus problemas, não é atoa que parei de ir ao psicólogo – Acendo um cigarro – Preciso da sua ajuda. 

\- E quando não precisa? – Ele está em minha frente – Mas antes...

Em questão de segundos sinto seu punho gelado socar meu rosto, meu cigarro voa longe e sinto uma ardência conhecida no lugar. Eu já esperava por isso, parece que hoje todo mundo com quem já briguei, me odeia resolveu me bater. Eu mereço mesmo.

\- Isso é pelo meu carro, ele está no conserto até hoje – Ele diz, retira do bolso um lenço e limpa sua mão – Agora sim, pode falar.

Sorrio olhando pra cara dele, o desgraçado tem uma mão pesada. Isso vai ficar roxo para um caralho. Ele ainda pisa no meu cigarro e chuta para baixo do banco, porra tinha acabado de acender. 

\- Eu preciso usar o portal, um mestiço fez uma merda e preciso resolver logo – Ele me dá seu lenço e seco o sangue da minha boca.

Isso mesmo pessoal, um portal para o inferno numa igreja, muito original. 

\- Claro que pode, vai me contar em que merda você se enfiou dessa vez? 

Eu me levanto e ele me guia pelos corredores que cada vez vão ficando mais escuros. 

\- Em que merda me enfiaram dessa vez, eu estava na minha, Balthazar veio e roubou alma de uma pessoa importante, preciso recuperar ela logo.

Ele sem responder, entra por uma porta que na realidade é um enorme corredor, que não parece ter fim. O caminho está pouco iluminado, só consigo ver as costas de Suho e uma porta mais a frente com luzes amarelas saindo pelas frestas, quando finalmente chegamos nela dois encapuzados surgem me barrando e deixando Suho passar. Reviro meus olhos, toda vez que venho aqui acontece essa mesma putaria, o queridinho padre permite minha passagem e finalmente chegamos à sala do portal. 

Como todo cenário de filme de terror, o lugar está vazio tendo apenas um redemoinho negro no chão que reflete estranhamente uma luz amarelada. Sim, isso é o portal para o inferno, nada de gritos, fogo saindo ou qualquer coisa que Hollywood gosta de inventar. 

\- Você quer uma oração? 

\- Não precisa, vai adiantar de nada mesmo – Respondo ele fechando meu sobretudo – Está com adaga? 

\- Eu sou profissional, Constantine – Me estende adaga negra – Boa sorte. 

\- Valeu. 

Mesmo dizendo que não precisava, ele vem, faz o sinal da cruz e reza um _avé Maria_. Não vai servir de nada mesmo, Deus nunca me ajudou em nada antes. Ele termina, coloco adaga no bolso e entro no portal. 

Sinto uma dor fodida nas minhas costas, acho que desloquei um osso da bunda porque porra, cara que dor! Tinha me esquecido que o portal de Suho era longe do chão, muito longe mesmo. Abro meus olhos, logo eles se enchem de poeira os fecho novamente, puxo o ar e me levanto corcunda com medo de endireitar a postura e minha coluna ir parar na minha coxa. Tô ficando velho, mano, se tudo não der errado pela milésima vez vou me aposentar, porque porra assim não dá. 

Limpo meus olhos, endireito minha coluna a sentindo estalar e finalmente contemplo a ‘’bela’’ paisagem a lá Mad Max infernal, o cheiro de enxofre é de arder o nariz e de lacrimejar os meus belos olhos, o vento negro que cada respirada equivale a vinte maços de cigarros no seu lindo pulmão, devo admitir que ‘tava até com saudades. É melhor eu ir andando antes que os ‘’cidadãos’’ daqui me deem minhas devidas boas vindas. 

Carcaças de carros, prédios detonados, sangue e restos humanos decoram o cenário, eu até vomitaria, mas já me acostumei. Balthazar, Balthazar onde aquele filho da puta pode estar? Com certeza ele está com alma de Sehun, tomara a deus que ele não o tenha machucado tanto, ou nem ao menos tocado nele... Sehun. 

Avisto um aglomerado de demônios formando uma escada para escalar um prédio, vejo uma mulher com roupas de hospital se preparando para se jogar, é melhor eu passar longe disso, não posso ajudá-la. Esse lugar é imenso pra cacete, eles podem estar em qualquer lugar! Pense Chanyeol, pensa porra! Talvez, acho que sei de um lugar, tem zero vírgula um por cento de chance de ele está me esperando lá, mas... O que custa tentar? 

Sigo me esgueirando pelos carros, dou uma última olhada na mulher e ela pulou, os demônios estão comendo sua carne, seus gritos se misturam com os inúmeros daqui. O lugar não é tão longe... Tá bom chega de mistério, estou indo para o castelo de Lúcifer Kyungsoo Estrela da Manhã, sim o capeta, por incrível que pareça ele e Balthazar tem um rixa milenar, - em outras palavras tesão reprimido -, eles se odeiam, mas se gostam e quando dar merda para o lado de algum deles, correm um para outro com o rabinho entre as pernas, podem acreditar já presenciei isso inúmeras vezes em minhas excursões por aqui. O mais engraçado, ou irônico mesmo, são duas criaturas milenares que desafiaram a deus e foram expulsas do céu não saberem lidar com seus próprios sentimentos, se é que eles tem né. 

\- CONSTANTINE!

Algo ou alguém grita meu nome, grandes braços amarelos rodearam meu corpo, me apertando tão forte que o ar escapou dos pulmões e voltou rapidamente, como se eu tivesse me afogando. Esses braços, essa voz, esse abraço de urso, só uma pessoa, ou melhor, coisa age assim comigo… _Etrigan_. 

\- O que estás a fazer aqui, miserável? – Ele pergunta me soltando – Tu pareces que gostas do perigo.

\- Eu gosto mesmo, meu hobbie favorito é pegar um bronzeado por essas regiões – Digo desamassando minha roupa – É bom te ver por aqui, é muito bom mesmo. 

Olho ao redor me certificando de que nenhum outro demônio veio me ver. Tudo limpo, graças a deus. Seus grandes olhos vermelhos me olham como de um cachorro carente, posso jurar que seus chifres mexeram, o grandalhão está com sua típica roupa: macacão vermelho e capa roxa detonada, é muito bom ver ele por aqui, uma coisa é exorcizar demônios e mandá-los para o inferno, outra bem diferente é vim parar no lugar que eu os mandei, é como um chefe de polícia passar a noite dentro de uma cela com os detentos. Estou completamente desprotegido, qualquer ajuda é bem vinda. 

\- Por que viestes aqui? 

\- Recuperar alma de um amigo, preciso que me ajude a chegar no castelo do chefão.

\- Foi Lúcifer quem a pegou? 

\- Balthazar. 

Ele concorda em me ajudar, retira sua capa e a coloca em mim, isso vai me ajudar a tirar o cheiro de carne fresca. É Constantine, não é hoje que você vai correr de uma horda de demônios. eu espero pelo menos. O caminho está tranquilo, alguns demônios comendo almas, outros procurando o que comer e ninguém desconfiando de nada, na realidade o Etrigan é respeitado por aqui, ele é de uma classe superior dos demais demônios carniceiros, ele não precisa devorar almas, beber sangue ou coisa do tipo, ele é um guerreiro e guerreiros não precisam comer ou coisa do tipo, nunca entendi essa merda direito, mas o que quero dizer é com ele por aqui não preciso me preocupar. 

Estamos perto do castelo e a quantidade de demônios aumenta drasticamente, na realidade tem algo estranho, mais a frente os portões do castelo estão com inúmeros demônios se empurrando, subindo um no outro, até mesmo arrancando pedaço um do outro. Deu alguma merda. 

\- Vou a precisar carregar-te no colo – Ele diz já me pegando no colo. Tô me sentindo um bebê. 

Ele começa a correr e num impulso salta, ficamos flutuando no ar até atravessarmos o portão, os demônios nos olhavam com estranhamento. Ele me coloca no chão _\- leia-se me joga no chão -_ , o cheiro de enxofre some completamente, sendo substituído por um aroma enjoativo de flores, tem todas as espécies que eu consigo lembrar o nome por aqui, as portas do enorme castelo estão escancaradas, o que é estranho. Deu uma merda fodida, essas coisas só acontecem quando venho aqui. 

\- Algo estás estranho – Etrigan me alerta empunhando sua espada – Fiques atento. 

Entramos com cautela no castelo, a primeira coisa que vejo de primeira é que o grande trono está vazio, Lúcifer não está aqui, está completamente vazio... Ou quase. Alguém sobe os enormes degraus até o trono, senta nele e adivinhe quem é? O arrombado do Balthazar, ele senta no enorme trono de ouro, cruza as pernas e apoia seu rosto em sua mão, me olhando com tédio, acho que é com tédio, sua expressão está uma confusão, um misto de raiva e felicidade no seu rosto, alívio e desespero... Eu... Eu não consigo entender. Eu nem devia estar prestando atenção nisso, deveria estar socando a cara feia dele agora. 

\- Você foi rápido, Constantine – Sua voz ecoa por todo salão – Do jeito que é preguiçoso, achei que viria só amanhã. 

\- Onde está alma dele? Aliás o que está fazendo sentado aí? Seu amiguinho não vai gostar de você sujando o trono dele – Digo examinando o lugar, procurando qualquer evidência da alma de Sehun. 

\- Lúcifer já era, reverenciem o novo _rei do inferno._

Mas o que? Que merda é essa? Olho para Etrigan que está com a mesma cara de completa _que merda tá acontecendo?_

\- Você? Rei do inferno? Um mestiço de merda? – O provoco e ele apenas ri. 

\- Onde está Lúcifer? – Agora é a vez de Etrigan se pronunciar – Que palhaçada é essa? 

Balthazar continua a rir da nossa cara como se fôssemos a porra de dois palhaços, já estou tremendo de raiva, igual ao um **pinscher.**

\- Lúcifer decidiu tirar umas _‘’férias’’_ indefinidas e me deixou em lugar por tempo indeterminado – Pude ver enquanto ele fala a raiva acendendo em seu olhar. Então quer dizer que o namoradinho dele foi viajar e o deixou para trás, isso piora minha situação – O que você queria mesmo, Chanyeol? Alma, a mesma que acabei de colocar para meus demônios comerem? 

Puta que me pariu, esse filho da puta de merda, a raiva se apossou de mim e começo a correr em sua direção cego pela raiva, mas Etrigan me impede, ele diz que o que ele falou é verdade. 

\- Consigo sentir a mesma força demoníaca que havia em Lúcifer nele, você não tem chance – Me debato – Você estás em seu reino. 

Me acalmo um pouco, ainda aflito, muito aflito, a alma de Sehun já deve ter sido devorada eu... Eu... falhei, Sehun. Minhas mãos começam a tremer, olho para cima para evitar das lágrimas descerem... Não, não pode ser, o Sehun não morreu, ainda tenho uma chance, tem que ter, a história não pode acabar assim, por favor... 

\- Constantine... – Etrigan começa, mas é impedido por Balthazar que se levanta abrindo seu novo par de asas douradas. 

\- Como novo rei misericordioso que sou, te dou uma única chance de salvar ele – Ele vai descendo os degraus – Os demônios não o devoraram, ainda, se for correr dá tempo de salvá-lo. 

Como eu queria mostrar meu soca misericordioso na cara dele, estou em desvantagem e meu foco é Sehun.

\- Onde ele está? – Pergunto me preparando para sair. 

\- Lembra naquele prédio onde Astra morreu? É onde ele está – Ele sorri – Boa sorte. 

**Filho da puta.**

\- Eu juro por deus, pelo capeta, qualquer coisa existente nessa merda que eu vou te matar, seu filho da puta de merda - Aponto meu dedo para ele – Você vai pagar por isso. 

\- Estarei esperando ansiosamente. 

Desgraçado de merda, esse filho da puta ele vai ter o que merece, nem que eu morra com ele, mas terei minha vingança por toda essa merda. Preciso correr, vai dar certo Chanyeol, só ande logo. Etrigan se junta a mim e saímos dessa merda, o portão ainda está infestado de demônios e ao me verem eles surtam mais ainda, se jogando contra o portão, tenho pouco tempo, não posso passar por ali, Etrigan me puxa e me arrasta para os fundos do castelo onde tem um enorme penhasco sem fim, ele me diz que é nossa única saída. Fico olhando para aquele penhasco desacreditado, como assim única saída? Eu me lembro do lugar onde Astra morreu, que merda devo fazer? Se eu sair pelo portão os demônios vão me atacar, mesmo junto Etrigan não tenho chance, estou sem saída, pra onde isso vai dar? Olho para trás e escuto um estrondo, eles derrubaram o portão, vejo o primeiro demônio vim correndo em minha direção, mostrando seus dentes podres, seguro a mão de Etrigan e pulo. 

Atrás de nós uma manada de demônios pula junto, Etrigan me agarra e segura numa rocha, nos deixando pendurado enquanto os idiotas continuam pulando e sumindo na escuridão do abismo. Demônios no inferno estão no seu lado mais primitivo, então às vezes isso os torna até mesmo irracionais, isso é bom e ruim para mim. Etrigan num impulso me lança no ar e com toda força me agarro às flores tentando máximo não cair, meu companheiro surge e me puxa. 

\- Corre – Ele ordena já correndo na minha frente. 

Corro como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, e depende, damos a volta no castelo e voltamos para o portão que está derrubado, saímos correndo dali como se não houvesse amanhã, talvez não houvesse mesmo. Alguns demônios me veem correndo desesperado e começam a me perseguir, a porra, tá foda o negocio aqui. Nenhuma arma funciona aqui, água benta, nada! Ainda bem que o lugar não é longe daqui, eu nunca me esqueceria daquele lugar, foi a partir dali que minha vida se tornou essa bagunça fodida que é hoje. A capa não está mais funcionando, mais demônios vem atrás de mim, Etrigan para e me pega em seu colo novamente e dá outro salto, isso não despista os outros demônios que continuam a nos seguir fervorosamente com sede de sangue, não é a primeira vez que demônios me perseguem, eu devia estar acostumado com isso, mas sensação que me vou foder é sempre a mesma. 

Ainda no colo de Etrigan avisto o lugar e como esperado uma enxurrada demônios se aglomerando se debatendo para pegar alma de Sehun, porra, _porra_ , **porra**!

\- Acelera aê, amigão – Grito para Etrigan sentindo minha garganta arder, ele obedece apertando o passo. 

Estamos quase perto, quase lá... Sehun está estático lugar, como se não soubesse o que fazer, ele olha para horda demônios famintos, estou quase perto, vamos conseguir. Estamos o perto suficiente. 

\- Me arremessa para lá – Aponto para o prédio – Arremessa logo! 

Etrigan me pega como se fosse apenas um boneco leve, estica seu braço para trás e me joga em direção a Sehun, estou voando igual ao **Superman** , valendo capa e tudo mais. Sinto areia entrar nos meus olhos e o ar quente invadir meus pulmões, Sehun dá um passo para frente pronto para se jogar, entretanto o Superman aqui cai em cima dele nos jogando para trás, interrompendo seu ato, o agarro com todas as minhas forças para nunca mais soltá-lo. E eu não vou Sehun, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado. 

Olho para seu rosto que está claramente confuso, ele não me reconhece, sua alma não me reconhece, mas tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem a partir de agora, acaricio seu rosto memorizando cada detalhe dele e... Peraí, acorda Constantine se tá no inferno tem uma horda de demônios atrás de vocês dois, a gente precisa meter o pé daqui agora. Me levanto e o ajudo a se levantar, pego adaga negra do meu bolso. 

\- _**Tumus sikpritus almokcum**_. 

Termino de pronunciar o feitiço, cravo adaga no peito de Sehun, ele me olha horrorizado e seu corpo começa a se fragmentar, a brilhar uma luz branca intensa e finalmente se transformar em cinzas e sumir. Consegui, eu consegui, deu tudo certo. Ouço um grito com se tivesse um porco morrendo, olho para trás e vejo os demônios se aproximando, é minha deixa, depois agradeço Etrigan pela força. 

Pronuncio novamente o feitiço e cravo adaga em meu peito. 

Como um frame de um filme abro meus olhos, a primeira coisa que vejo é o rosto pálido de Suho me ajudando a me levantar, o cheiro de enxofre está impregnado em mim, posso sentir como se todos os poros do meu corpo estivesse expelindo fumaça, um banho não vai bastar pra tirar essa catinga infernal. O mais importante é que eu consegui cara, eu não acredito que consegui, Sehun está vivo, porra... É a primeira vez que consigo salvar alguém que eu realmente me importo. 

(...) 

Depois de tomar um copo d'água e ser benzido, Suho me liberou, sai daquela igreja como uma bala, entrei no carro e fui para o lugar mais afastado da cidade, a casa precisa de espaço. Saio do carro, me sento no chão igual índio e chamo novamente pela casa. 

_‘’Constantine?’’_

A casa surge no ar e vai descendo até finalmente pousar no chão, espero alguns minutos e Zatanna abre a porta, me encara com aquele olhar puta da vida, mas ela não sai da casa, ela dá passagem para eles saírem, Chas está ajudando Sehun andar, não evito de abrir um sorriso de rasgar o rosto, vou andando até o encontro deles, até ficar cara a cara com Sehun, seu cabelo voltou a coloração normal, seu rosto está com vida e seu sorriso, ah seu sorriso continua o mesmo debochado de sempre, que eu amo. _Eu amo esse homem._

Antes que qualquer pessoa ousasse falar alguma coisa, o puxo para um abraço apertado, o segurando tão forte para ele nunca sair dali e ficar comigo para sempre, ou até o dia que ele se encher de mim e me abandonar. Estava com saudades do seu calor, do seu cheiro, de tudo que compõe ele. 

Me afasto minimamente, o segurando pela cintura. 

\- Que amor todo é esse? Tô te estranhando – Ele zoa minha cara. 

\- Se continuar reclamando, te mando de volta – Ele ri. 

Nos aproximamos e finalmente, finalmente! Nos beijamos de novo, parece que se passou anos sem eu sentir sua boca, eu juro por todas as drogas que eu já usei, que seu beijo é meu maior vicio. 

\- Desculpa atrapalhar o casal, mas a Taeyeon tá puta da vida comigo – Baekhyun diz mexendo no celular – Se a gente puder ir agora vai evitar de eu dormir no sofá. 

Nos separamos, abraço sua cintura e aceno para Zatanna.

\- Valeu Z, te devo essa – Aceno para ela e em resposta ela mostra o dedo do meio – Qual é cara. 

Ela não responde, apenas sorri para mim, como antigamente e entra de volta, a casa se ergue no chão, gira até finalmente sumir. 

\- Maneiro – Sehun sussurra olhando para o céu.

Entramos no carro, Baekhyun no volante, Sehun e eu no banco de trás abraçados apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e finalmente vamos para casa. 

(...)

Um mês se passou desde todo aquele **capítulo x** , as coisas não estão melhores, demônios continuam tentando romper o equilíbrio, vampiros e lobisomem assassinando gente inocente e tudo caindo sobre minhas costas, mas é um fardo que eu tenho que levar, já me acostumei. 

Parei de putaria e convidei Sehun para morar comigo, hoje é nosso primeiro dia morando juntos, agora eu lembro de trancar a porta e organizo livros universitários espalhados pelo meu quarto, Sehun praticamente já morava aqui, a única coisa que mudou foi o aumento na conta de luz, mais garrafas de uísques e mais roupas no meu guarda roupa. Estou feliz, não sei por quanto tempo, mas estou e quero aproveitar ao máximo isso. 

Alguém bate na minha porta, levanto da poltrona e quando abro me deparo com um garoto jovem todo vestido de azul com uma caneta e prancheta em mãos, seu sorriso era de rasgar o rosto, tão falso quanto o branco dos seus dentes, na sua camiseta está escrito alguma coisa de entregas, eu não pedi nada, será que Sehun está esperando alguma coisa? Ele não comentou nada. 

\- Aqui é a casa do senhor Park Chanyeol Constantine? – Ele pergunta sem desmanchar o sorriso. 

\- Sim. 

\- Entrega para o senhor, assine aqui, por favor – Ele estende prancheta, olho para a caneta hesitando em pegar.

\- Não comprei nada, quem é o remetente? – Pergunto desconfiado do sorridente. 

\- Não localizamos o remetente, mas tem esse cartão. 

Ele me entrega um cartão de visita branco, com adornos dourados, olho atrás do cartão e tem algo escrito.

_‘’Parabéns aos pombinhos, uma lembrança de um antigo amigo._

_L.K. Estrela da manhã’’._

Lúcifer? Esperai, ele está na terra? Essas são as _‘’férias’’_ que Balthazar mencionou? Fica a cada dia fica mais estranho. Sinceramente, quero nem saber. Vou aceitar, presente é presente. Espero que seja dinheiro.

Assino a encomenda, o menino me entrega a nota fiscal e um documento junto com a assinatura, olho para o moleque esperando ele me entregar o pacote, mas ele continua a me encarar sorridente.

\- Cadê a encomenda? – Pergunto olhando para o chão, suas mãos, bolsos. 

\- Então, é um pouco grande – Ele ri um pouco nervoso – Vou ter que chamar outros entregadores para tentar trazer. 

\- Tentar? Que merda de encomenda é essa? 

\- Um piano, senhor. 

\- O QUE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro, quero me desculpar pelo meu excesso de palavrões, espero que ninguém se ofenda na real. Tem gente real, que odeia palavrões então sorry. Segundo se houver algum erro pode me dar um toque criticas construtivas são bem vindas. Bem, espero que tenham gostado e ficado satisfeitos com esse final, e gostei. Eu estava pensando em fazer tipo um prequel dos acontecimentos de seis meses atrás, dar um explicadinha e tal, mas não seria para agora, quem sabe no futuro talvez. Muito obrigada pelos comentários no cap anterior, pelo carinho e moral, me senti mais motivada em escrever essa segunda parte, vcs são d+ <3 No geral obg, espero que tenham gostado e até mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Triskele - https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiyzMi0s-DjAhXPLLkGHZ_KDrIQjhx6BAgBEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ATriskele-Symbol-spiral-five-thirds-turns.svg&psig=AOvVaw29nmB9DJVo29DVgdzygJ0q&ust=1564705218889349  
> Qualquer duvida, parte que não entenderam podem falar, sou aberta a criticas construtivas, espero que tenham gostado e bjos. Desbravando agora AO3, desculpem se a fanfic estiver formatada errado ou sei lá, tá apanhando aqui.


End file.
